


All your Harrys are belong to us

by herumtreiber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wary of Harry and Draco's relationship, the Gryffindors want to test Draco. Little do they know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All your Harrys are belong to us

"I don't think Malfoy will take good care of you, mate," said Ron, flinching at Harry's furious glare, uncannily like Malfoy's.

"He knows me well enough," huffed Harry.

"Maybe we should try it." Hermione patted her pockets. "Slughorn gave me several Polyjuice vials. Let's see if Draco can guess who's the real Harry."

Dean Thomas said in a singsong voice, "Harry is afraid, Harry is afraid!"

"Am not! Let's make a bet." Harry smirked. "10 Galleons says Draco will know."

"You in?" Dean jostled Neville's shoulder.

"What? No, I'm uneasy around Malfoy."

"No worries," said Luna dreamily. "I'll go instead."

  
\--

Draco was stirring a cauldron when Harry came in.

"Oi, Draco! What are you doing?"

"A potion, what else?" drawled Draco. "Pass me the slangboom skin. It's next to the strawberry cake."

Harry dutifully handed him the ingredient which Draco threw lackadaisically into the cauldron, stepping back when a huge flame reared from it.

The blond unobtrusively sipped from a goblet, observing that Harry was devouring the cake.  

Harry wiped his lips with his sleeves and wiggled his eyebrows. "Want to kiss me?"

Draco grabbed his wand. "What game is this? You're not Harry! Get out before I hex you!"

  
\--

Draco was throwing pebbles at the lake, trying to hit the Giant Squid's tentacles. He looked up at the shadow that blocked the sun.

"Hi, love," said Harry in a sweet voice. He leaned down to kiss the top of Draco's head but the blond shied away. 

"Day is great for Quidditch," said Draco craftily.

"Err. Must've forgotten my broom."

"Doesn't matter, I'll lend you mine. It's a _Stratonimbus_ that can accelerate up to 300 miles per hour in nought and easily reach 1,000 feet!"

Harry's face was green.

Draco smiled. "What? Too much for you? Game's up, Granger!" 

  
\--

Harry was sitting in the lawn when a plate full of sandwiches wavered in front of him.

"Want some?" said Draco.

"Nope, I'm full."

Draco squinted at Harry appraisingly. "Want to fly around Hogwarts?"

"Sure. Let's go!" piped Harry.

Draco sat down beside him and Harry reached his hand to touch his head. "Your hair's so silky and you're so beautiful!"

He puffed up his chest. "Time you admitted it, Potter!"

Harry ruffled the blond hair, mumbling, "You've got _gumblelonies_ in there though."

"What?"

"I mean… dandruff."

Draco sighed sadly. "Luna."

"Should do something about that infestation in your hair." 

  
\--

Draco strolled down the corridor whilst fingering the flask in his pocket. He was startled when he bumped against something.

He scowled when Harry's hair was slowly revealed as he took off his Cloak. Harry smirked at him, folding it. "This thing is wonderful!"

"Who are you?" said Draco wearily. "Tell me something only the real Harry knows."

Harry smirked evilly. "I know you can speak Parseltongue!"

Malfoy hissed, _"What a deviousss mind you have, lover!"_

Draco held Harry by his tie and kissed him hungrily. At that instant their features flowed like water. Blond turned brunet and vice versa.  
  
  
\--

Draco and Harry sat in an abandoned classroom. Draco lovingly ruffled the tousled hair. "You should've been in Slytherin! What made you come up with this plan?"

"Slughorn gave me lots of Polyjuice. Reckon he's still fawning over me. Saw him when he gave Hermione the other vials."

"Your friends doubt me," growled Draco. "It was hard to fool them whilst refraining from hexing them."

"But you did," said Harry, kissing his neck. "Made them fall for it. They never guessed you were me and I, you."

Harry touched the coins in his robes. "Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws next."

"And Slytherins."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
